


Not enough dancing

by payal



Series: Not enough [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Shy Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payal/pseuds/payal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared can't dance... Or can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not enough dancing

Jared padalecki knows Jensen Ackles. He knows Jensen like a sunflower knows the sun or like a black hole knows gravity.

Jared felt that while their relationship proceeded in steps; his knowledge of Jensen proceeded in leaps. 

Today he is the only proud owner of the knowledge that Jensen loves winters, that he likes it when Jared mutters a little ‘please’ when Jensen is inside him, that he hates curtains, that he secretly still craves for his old blackberry and he also knows that Jensen will never ever admit it.

But of all the things that Jared knows about Jensen one thing that he is most certain is that of Jensen’s love for dancing.

Dancing is like a drug to Jensen and a dancing Jensen is in turn a drug to Jared.

The twinkle of Jensen’s eyes, the sweat beads fighting with his freckles for dominance on his nose, the parted sensuous lips that try to keep up with the songs and his body live like a wire, free like a dream and running loose like a wish is what Jared knows.

BUT 

Where a dancing Jensen looks like a graceful yet dangerous god; a dancing Jared looks like a kid on crack.

It’s not just that Jared’s long hair refuses to behave and his monkey arms suddenly decide to swing, flail and thrash like that of a monkey’s but also his spidery lanky legs get their own brain. His expression changes to that of a constipated man due to his utter concentration on making his leg behave but all in vain because no matter how hard he concentrates it seems that god forgot to install the dancing gene in his chromosome.

It’s not that Jared hates dancing, no… he does not! In fact he still vividly remembers the small dance he did about 3 months ago when he finished the New York Times crossword puzzle in record time. He remembers when he danced on the couch about a year back when GOT season 4 premiered and he still can’t forget the whole 10 seconds of dancing that he did 3 years back when he returned from his 1st date with Jensen. It’s just that he is afraid of dancing in front of actual living beings that are not his dogs and when the said dancing extends for more than 10 or maximum 15 seconds. 

So today when they got an invitation to a dance party on Friday; no matter how hard Jared concentrated on that invitation card on their coffee table it would just not burn, blow, blast, bluster, bash or burst.

Jared would die of grief if Jensen sees Jared dancing… well… more like hopping and skipping and decides to break up or worse… move away from him, leaving him alone and vulnerable with his dancing skills (non-skills) and go towards the sexy dancers with dancing gene similar to that of Jensen’s on the dance floor.

So on Monday Jared decided to have a heart to heart with god and asked god very nicely, humbly and politely to please, Please, PLEASE cancel the dance party for the sake of Jared’s relationship and dignity.

And nothing happened.

On Tuesday Jared decided to bribe god by assuring him to come to the church and donate his time in the soup kitchen for a whole 2 hours if he would please cancel the party.

And again nothing happened.

On Thursday Jared decided to threaten god… by not going to church ever E.V.E.R. If he did not cancel the dance party. 

No. Thing. Happened.

-=-

Hence on Friday a very grumpy and grouchy Jared woke up to a very gleaming and glowing Jensen.

“Babe you excited about the party tonight?” Jensen asked Jared when he was brushing his teeth and Jared was relieved that he had a lot of toothpaste in his mouth when he answered because he hated lying to Jensen.

“I… ambbn nhh eggdidded ” Jared replied cleverly.

“I knew it…!!! I am excited too. Oh babe we’ll get so hot and messy! You’ll see! ” Jensen answered getting hold of Jared’s hips and leaning in, placing a hot kiss on the back of Jared’s neck.

“i… muuhhh dooo” Jared replied with his mouth full of mouth wash.

“I was thinking I’ll meet you at the venue ‘cos I have got loads of work at the office so I guess I’ll take my change of clothes.”

If Jared didn’t meet jensen’s eyes while they got ready for work or refused to make conversation during breakfast or if his good-bye kiss to Jensen was more of a ghost kiss that morning then it’s not anyone’s business but Jared’s and believe it or not Jared hates himself for that.

-=-

Work on Friday was like getting the result of a very important exam, you want to get it over with, but still don’t want to… 

The prospect of an embarrassing evening with Jensen made him a wreck, he stapled his thumb, he spilled his coffee, he fed the paper-shredder and the photocopy machine the wrong papers, he stubbed his toe, he fucked up his computer, he chewed his tongue until it was red and inflamed and painful, he cursed himself, then he cursed Jensen, then he cursed himself again for cursing Jensen. All in all it was a disaster. He was a disaster. 

He had to get going at 5 so that he could reach home in time to get ready and meet Jensen at the party so he very reluctantly got up at 5:28, packed up his things and raced down the stairs, outside the building’s main gate and started crossing the road and a rush of yellow explosion engulfed him… 

Then there was pain and darkness and pain and nausea and pain and a lady screaming to get help and pain and crowd and pain and finally oblivion. Ah! Sweet oblivion.

-=-

Jared was hit by a cab.

This came as news to him while he was lying on the white hospital bed with baby blue blankets and a cacophony of beeps and bleeps of hospital machinery with a sore head. His hand was in death grip of his boyfriend who was looking; nay staring at him.

“Errr… Jens…” he croaked like a frog.

“Shhh… Shhh… nurse! NURSE! Jared! Jared! Can you hear me baby. Please c’mon babe. I am here. Don’t you worry. I’ll make everything good. Everything will be fine. Baby! Bab…” Jensen looked haggard and tensed, Jared wanted to lift his arm and touch his freckles. They were like millions and millions of tiny shiny suns on Jensen’s skin. They were so beautiful Oh! God! How beautiful they were. No matter how much Jared struggled to capture each and every sun of Jensen’s in his palm he could not, he just slipped back into oblivion but this time there was no pain and no one asking Jared to dance.

 

-=-

This time the lack of the cacophonies woke Jared up. His head and chest were sore, he was cold and the palm that Jensen was holding was the only warm part of the body. He looked at his boyfriend and saw a very tired and worn out Jensen sleeping on the uncomfortable looking plastic chair. 

He did his best to look around without disturbing Jensen and found out that he was in a private room with yellow walls, yellow curtains and yellow furniture(yellow was his favorite color to look at when Jared was distressed and Jensen knew that… clearly !) and Jensen was sitting-sleeping in a very uncomfortable looking stiff yellow plastic chair. The pain had subsided but his head and chest were still very rigid and sore.

“Jared… Jared hey baby…” Jensen called out.   
Jared turned his head to look at Jensen and found Jensen muttering. He shook his head and focused on what Jensen was saying.

“ Are fine. All test are done, no broken anything. Though your ribs are lacerated and you have bruises all over but you’ll just be fine. Just fine. I just I don’t know and you were… and it was horrible but now every thing’s under control and I just… it was…” 

Tension on Jensen’s face could not do anything to mar his handsome features. He was as beautiful as ever and Jared did not even know when he muttered a simple “I am sorry”

Jensen expression changed from tensed to confuse in a split second. His brows came together, lips parted but before he could ask why Jared was sorry, Jared was speaking.

“You were really looking forward to the dance party and I did not want to go and now I just fucked up the whole thing.”

Jensen leaned down to brush his lips against Jared’s. It was not a kiss it was a ‘shut-up’ warning.

“Don’t you talk like that. Every second you were unconscious I was dying. Every second the nurse or the doctors didn’t tell me why you were not waking up I wanted nothing more than you shake you up. I don’t care about a stupid fucking dance I care about you and now you are here and you are fine and I am fine and… and WE are fine. ”

“Yes, we are fine.” Jared assured his boyfriend.

“Yes, yes we are” Jensen repeated like repeating it made it real. Repeating it assured him that bad things are now behind them.

Jensen’s head was on Jared’s forehead and it took a while for Jared to realize that he was moist with Jensen’s tears and it took a while longer for Jared to realize that he was not moist but drenched in Jensen’s tears.

-=-

Yes, Jensen was the strongest man Jared knew and yes, Jared loved it and found it completely hot when Jensen carried him to their bed at night to have his way with him but Jensen carrying Jared to their SUV from their hospital room was unacceptable. When Jensen refused to listen to Jared’s plea of not carrying him he had no choice but to threaten Jensen with no-sex-for-a-month-if-you-don’t-put-me-down-NOW and that finally made Jensen back out.

Throughout the car ride back home Jensen drove the car so cautiously and painstakingly slow that Jared wondered if they’d reach home before sunset.

“You know I am not going to break if you drive a little faster.” Jared pointed out.

Jensen took Jared’s cold and bruised hand in his strong and warm one. “You are sore all over. Don’t think I don’t see it you wincing even when you are walking. I love you and I’d rather suffer through a slow car then cause you pain through a bumpy car ride.” 

The warmth of Jensen’s hand reached all the way to Jared’s heart after hearing this. He blushed and looked at Jensen. Looking at him made him feel as if his insides have cuddled up in the warmest softest pashmina blanket with warm creamy cupcakes in one hand and darkest, sweetest hot chocolate in other. He also knows that as long as he has his boyfriend by his side this warm feeling in his heart is going nowhere. If he had not already fallen for Jensen 3 years back he would have fallen all over again.

Jensen brought his bruised knuckles to his lips and kissed them; Jared winced with pain, went red with Jensen’s need of him and moaned with want (all at once).

“Oh I am sorry babe I thought it was the other hand” Jensen looked apologetically.

“It’s all right.” Was all Jared’s desired infused brain could come up with. 

-=-

Jared is not an insomniac; in fact he is quite the opposite. Jensen always teases him that he can even sleep through a fucking apocalypse only to wake up when given a blowjob and Jared always turned crimson red on this comment of Jensen’s. He can’t help it if he sleeps the most blissful sleep in his boyfriends strong arm and broad chest but right now sleep is hiding from, laughing on and teasing Jared; acting like a child playing hide and seek with his parents and the person to blame is lying flat on his stomach beside Jared, snoring and looking like the most innocent angel.

But that didn’t last long, Jared’s bustling and rustling on the bed covers and his inability to stay still without fussing woke Jensen up about half an hour ago and now both of them lie on their back. Jensen’s fingers playing with Jared’s hair, his breath warm and sweet on Jared’s forehead and Jared’s cheek feeling the crest and troughs of Jensen’s chest.

“Try to sleep babe, I am sure it’ll come!” Jensen whispered.

“It’s all your fault…” Jared blamed.

“What did I do?” Jensen whined.

“I could have gone to work today if you had not turned your stupid overprotective self. Then I would have been tired enough to sleep and I am a librarian for god sake it’s not like I had to break stones there.” Jared protested.

“I have seen some of the books that you guys have to lift, I’d rather you stay at here with your lacerated ribs. Okay!” Jensen scolded.

“Then at least lemme take some sleeping pills” Jared demanded.

“With your pain meds, anti inflammatory meds and antibiotics you have enough drugs in your system” Jensen scorned.

“…” Jared hushed.

“Listen… I am sorry but really I am just… I can’t get over the thought of you in that hospital with nothing in my control. You scared me and I would do anything… ANYTHING to not feel that way again. So bear with me, cut me some slack here. Okay.” Jensen restored.

Jared was wrapped around Jensen like a twine but he hugged Jensen even tighter and basked in the glow of Jensen’s love and care for him but then out of nowhere a feeling of guilt started surrounding him.

“You love me so much. I don’t know whether I deserve that Jensen.” Jared felt a tip of a soft yet calloused finger on his chin and it started lifting his face until his eyes met with Jensen’s.

“Why would you even say such a thing dummy?” Jensen asked.

“It’s nothing… forget it.” Jared blushed.

“It’s not about that dance thing again… is it? IT IS…!” Jensen guessed correct.

“I know you love to dance but I became so fixed and obstinate that I just didn't want to be a part of it. Not for once I thought about your wishes. I won’t do it again Jensen I promise; I cannot believe I could be this selfish. ”

The silence of night, the warmth of their bodies and blankets, the silver lining of the full moon peeking from their windows, the soothing monotones of their clocks and heater was disturbed when Jensen got up, took his Iphone off the desk, placed it on the speaker and standing at the corner of their bed extended a hand for Jared to join him.

The night’s silence came to a halt when soothing country music bled through the air. It took a while but Jared realized that the soothing sound that was muffling was the new Blake Shelton song.

Jared with a shy smile hanging at his lips and eyes looked at the offered hand and took it. Jared was a nervous wreck in his pajamas and nerdy night suit with quotes of famous literature and his sweaty hands, his stupid nose and his lanky frame AND Jensen was his charming, comforting self in black shorts and white tank top with open smile, frank eyes and confident moves.

They danced bare feet, messy hair on the Persian rug of their bedroom with the night and the moon as the only witness of their devotion.

Dancing beside Jensen, Jared did what he did best… he submitted himself to Jensen. 

Jensen guided him to his heart’s content. Shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, hand in hand and eyes in eyes.

They danced on ‘Sangria’.

Jared forgot pain, forgot his inhibitions and with Jensen’s hand on his back and his head on Jensen’s shoulder he swayed, swinged and shifted with Jensen… IN Jensen.

Jensen lips were all over Jared and before he kissed Jared on the edge of his jaw he muttered “I enjoy dance; but only when I know you are watching me, I love it, only when I know somewhere in the corner of the room you are craving for me, I wanna do it.”

-=-

But in no time feather touches and butterfly kisses turned into bruises and hickeys.

Jensen sucked on Jared’s neck and Adam’s apple like a sugar starved kid sucks on a lollipop and Jared showed his gratitude by exhaling some of the most beautiful moans. Jensen’s touches left millions and millions of Goosebumps in their wake. 

Jensen’s lips and fingers wringed out eager responses and loud cries out of Jared. Jared felt owned, felt the belonging, felt the need in his gut, in his chest.

“Jensen… Jen please… ”

“Mmhh…” was all Jensen could manage before diving back to Jared’s collarbone and placing open mouthed kisses there. He kissed and caressed Jared’s nipples through his night suit the rustling of night suit increased the intensity of those kisses. He placed his hands on the Jared’s flank and Jared flinched in pain.

Jared cursed himself for flinching when Jensen tore himself away from Jared to look into his lust blown eyes and Jared blushed. He ducked his eyes down.

“I am fine… please… please Jensen, I need this.” Jared didn’t want to lose Jensen’s heat and warmth. Jared could not bear to rip himself apart from the earthy fragrance of Jensen. He’d die. He’d lose his mind. 

“Look at me…” an order was placed.

When Jared looked up another order came…

“Loose the shirt…”

Breathing heavily and seeing red, Jared made an unconscious effort to unbutton his night gown, Jensen made the task difficult by kissing and sucking on his fingers while Jared tried to stay upright and not hide his face in the oh-so-inviting crook of Jensen’s neck.

Once the shirt pooled around Jared’s ankles Jensen unleashed an attack ON Jared’s left nipple, UNDER Jared’s nipple, IN his belly button and Jared could not help but throw his head back and utter Jensen’s name over and over as if his name was the only anchor preventing Jared from drowning. As if Jensen’s name was his only fix.

Jensen knelt down and Jared lost all coherent thoughts. A kneeling Jensen was a hundred times hotter than a standing one any day. Jensen was sucking a hicky on Jared’s hip bone and his hands were doing a wonderful job of removing Jared’s pajamas. Jared’s back arched as he felt warm hands on his bare ass and thighs. He sighed in relief when his cock got the much anticipated freedom. 

A fully clothed kneeling Jensen was what Jared got. Jensen kissed every part of Jared, his back, his hips, his thighs; he left Jared wanting more and more and more…

His fingers roamed in the trail of soft brown curly trail of hair down there and Jared lost his mind. He bucked forward and his fingers squeezed Jensen’s. 

“Bed, please bed” Jared whispered and prayed to god that Jensen heard him.

Thankfully Jensen did. 

He got up and placing a hand on the back of Jared’s head; got hold of some of his hair and tugged at them until Jared’s head was thrown back and his neck gloriously exposed. Jensen kissed that neck, sucking at the pulse point. Tugging at his hair again Jensen growled and nipped at the neck, which so eagerly was presented to him. Jensen’s other hand found the eager tight hole of Jared’s and 2 fingers sneaked inside.

Gravity must not have been working because why Jared was still on his 2 legs and not on the floor was a mystery to him.

He was guided towards the bed; Jensen sat at the corner and removed his shorts. Jared licked his lips and eyed the purple swollen head of Jensen’s cock. Jensen had freckles everywhere and Jared followed the one which lead directly to Jensen’s cock. He followed it with his lips and a soft moan from Jensen confirmed it when he reached his cock. He sucked it. 

“Jared… get it wet, wet for you baby, yes that’s it!”

Jared swallowed it, sucked it.

“Come up here,” an order, and Jared lifted his eyes to look into green ones, he moved towards Jensen. He placed his legs on either side of Jensen’s thighs and cradled in Jensen’s lap, Jensen got hold of his cock and tugged lightly, playfully and then with other hand guided his own cock to enter Jared.

“AAAh…mmmh… mmh, please… please,” Jared was breathing deeply. Heat pooled in his gut. Jensen’s every push in him filled him completely. He could come any moment now. This was too hot, too much.

Jared was moaning. Jensen was pushing. Both of them lost in each other’s body, in each other’s mind. Jensen increased the pace, Jared took all of him in. Jensen gave. Jared took.

Jared’s whole body was trembling, he felt the end.

Jensen got hold of his hips and drove into him with all his power all his might, Jared pressed his palm on Jensen’s chest “oh… fuck me! Baby I’m… I’m oh fuck!!”

Jensen manhandled Jared to meet him half ways as he sucked and licked and nipped on his neck. Jared felt it, wanted it. He would come now, any second but he knew better than to come without permission. “PLEASE PLEASE JENSEN PLEASE I am gonna baby OH FUCK”

“Come on COME NOW Jared” Jensen whispered in his neck.

With Jensen hitting his prostrate every fucking time with incomparable precision. Everything was building and building and building… and then everything crumbled. 

“Fuck me… fuck me FUCK ME yes yes yes PLEASE oh god please Jensen” Jared came untouched.

He painted Jensen’s chest white with his cum and Jensen painted the insides of Jared white with his.

Jared hid in the crook of Jensen’s shoulder. They were sweaty and Jensen smelled great. Male. Alpha.

Jensen lifted Jared’s face by his hair and kissed him rough and raw. Jared was not soft yet. Jensen noticed. A mischievous smile played on his face “Want me to take care of this sweetheart” Jensen drawled.

Jared blushed crimson. Two fingers entered Jared and fucked him. The idea of Jensen finger fucking him while he is filled with his come hit Jared like a wrecking ball. He was a wreck. He would come again but this time he can’t come untouched he is too fucked out for that, “Please Jensen PLEASE… I CAN’T ”

“I got you baby, don’t you worry I got you…” Jensen was fucking him with his three fingers now. His eyes in Jared’s. One arm came in front to give a much needed hand job to his crying, writhing, moaning boyfriend.

“Jensen… I… gotta PLEASE touch me touch me fuck me oh GOD OH GOD MMMHH…AHHH!!”

Jared came again. His body trembled and gave out. He lied on Jensen’s broad chest. Bliss!

Jensen picked him up, placed him by his side, cleaned him and pushed the blankets on both them.

He removed a piece of stray hair from Jared’s forehead that Jared himself was too fucked out to remove and whispered in Jared’s ear…

“People say that those who are good at sex are good dancers. So if you, Jared padalecki, are going to tell me you are a terrible dancer, I will have a very VERY hard time believing it”

A smile floated on Jared’s face. He slept with that smile, dreamt of Jensen and the next morning woke up with that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it.  
> Let me know if you don't.


End file.
